Stolen
by gueds
Summary: Shaken after last year's events, Anneliese and Julian finally feel ready to settle down. However, a familiar villain has other plans. Who is he? What did he steal? Why is he coming back?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters from Barbie in the Princess and the Pauper. I'm not making money from this story.

It was a crisp spring morning when Julian opened his eyes. The sun was already peeking out above the mountains. He immediately stretched his arms and turned to his wife, who was still asleep. He smiled at her peaceful countenance. If anyone would have told him that he would marry the princess, he would have laughed in their face. Nevertheless, today was an important milestone for the couple: their one year anniversary. Needless to say, Julian had special plans for Anneliese on this perfect day because she deserved it.

The past year was difficult for everyone in the castle. The events prior to the double wedding still fresh in everyone's mind, and even though she would never admit it or let it show, Anneliese was scarred by her kidnapping. Because of this, Queen Genevieve had taken over many of her responsibilities until she was ready. She has decided it is time for Anneliese to resume her royal duties as princess of the kingdom, and it has taken a toll on the princess.

'She deserves perfection today,' Julian thought. After one last glance at her golden locks on the pillows and sound of her even breathing, he slowly and silently got out of bed and began his anniversary surprise.

When Anneliese woke up, the other side of the bed was cold. She froze. 'Where is he? Could he have been abducted?', she thought in a panic. Julian always waited for her to wake up before leaving. Her head was still spinning when she spotted something on his pillow. It was an envelope with Julian's meticulous handwriting on it. Relieved, she opened the envelope to reveal a letter that read:

"My dear Anneliese,

Rosa centafolias are pink,

My love is true,

There is a surprise in the garden

waiting for you.

Yours,

Julian"

Blushing at his romantic attempt to write poetry, she quickly summoned her maids to bring her breakfast and help her prepare for her garden surprise.

The food came first. It was her favorite: French toast and syrup! The maid left after asking if there was anything else. After she left, Anneliese practically inhaled her breakfast in a very unprincesslike manner. She could almost hear her mother reprimanding her table manners. But no one was here, so no one was there to judge her. She could hardly contain her elation.

When Anneliese's lady's maid entered the room, she was still smiling, caught in a daydream.

The maid cleared her throat. "Good morning, Your Highness," she said.

"Good morning, Charlotte," replied Anneliese.

"What are the plans for this special day?" Charlotte asked.

"Apparently, a garden surprise. I need to get ready quickly. I do not want to keep him, or myself, waiting. I love it when he is romantic."

"Which dress are you thinking?"

"Hmmmm... How about the pink one with the rose pattern that Erika sent in last week? Do you think that is fitting for this occasion?" She asked and then did an impression of her mother. "Because mother always says that a princess must always be appropriately dressed." The two girls laughed. Charlotte was the closest friend she had in the castle besides Julian.

"I believe that His Highness would love to see you in anything, even in rags. He absolutely adores you. It is so cute!" she squealed.

"I'm just thankful that he is trying to be romantic. I love that man, but he is definitely not one for romance. Can you draw the bath, please?"

"Yes, milady. Which bath oils would you like?" she asked as she began the bath water.

"Surprise me," Anneliese replied.

Within an hour, the princess was bathed, dressed, and ready to meet Julian in the garden. She was so excited, a smile plastered on her face. Even Charlotte could see Anneliese's pre-date jitters.

"Anything else, Your Highness?" asked Charlotte.

"I don't think so. Just very anxious about this surprise," the princess responded.

"Well, have fun. You look amazing as always!" Charlotte said.

"I will, thank you. And don't worry, Charlotte, I will tell you all the details later," the princess responded with a wink. With that, the two girls exited the room. Right before turning down the hall, Anneliese looked back and Charlotte flashed a big smile and two thumbs up. Anneliese returned the gesture then continued walking to the garden.

Anneliese walked through the halls, practically glowing with joy. She felt as giddy as a love struck girl with her crush when she reached her surprise at the garden. Walking through the hedges and flowers, Anneliese realized how perfect this day was. The sky was a bright blue, not a cloud in sight. She could hear the birds singing a beautiful melody. The aroma of the flowers was rejuvenating after such a harsh winter. The most gorgeous thing of all was the colors of spring: the green grass, the pink roses, the violet tulips, the yellow daisies. They all worked in perfect harmony to create an inviting scene.

Julian was standing in the gazebo with a bouquet of pink rosa centifolias, no doubt freshly picked from the courtyard. The table under the gazebo was set for two. It was absolutely romantic.

She was grinning from ear to ear as she swiftly closed the gap between them.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she greeted him.

"Happy anniversary, my love," Julian responded as he gave her the flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

"Would you like some brunch? I figured it was too late for breakfast. Somebody had to sleep in," he spoke with amusement.

"It has been a busy week around here. A girl's got to get her beauty rest some how," she refuted.

"Well, now is your time to relax."

"I love you, Julian."

"I love you, too, Anneliese."

The chefs brought out the food. It was tomato soup with steamed vegetables on the side.

"Wow, it smells delicious!" Anneliese exclaimed.

"And what would you like to drink, Your Highnesses?" the chef asked.

"A bottle of champagne, please," Julian answered.

"Actually, I would like some tea," Anneliese responded hastily.

"A bottle of Champagne and cup of tea, on the way," the chef said and then bowed. On his way to the kitchen, he winked at her. Her mind went racing. 'Did he know? How could he know? Charlotte! Charlotte told him. I guess the maids do know everything...'

They enjoyed the decadent meal together, discussing various topics. Topics ranging from the beautiful view to Erika and Dominic.

"What do you think they are doing today?" Anneliese asked. It had been awhile since they had talked.

"I don't know. Probably on a little date and getting ready for the ball tomorrow night," Julian replied. He, too, wanted to keep in touch with their friends.

"I'm so glad they are staying with us for the next two weeks. There is so much to catch up on. I still think it is quite ironic how we all met," she said with a smile. "Erika fell in love with the man I was betrothed, who I didn't even meet until my mother's wedding day!"

"Life certainly has a sense of humor. I'm just glad we were able to make it out of that mine alive. I thought I was going to lose you in there," Julian said, his face completely serious. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Anneliese nodded and took her husband's hand. She grabbed the flowers off the table, so that the maids would not pick them up.

After walking around and admiring nature's beauty, Anneliese thought the time was right.

"Um, Julian?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where did you get these flowers? They are so fresh."

"I actually cut them from this garden. I know they are you favorite," he said with a wink. It was no secret that Anneliese loved rosa centifolia. After Julian began teaching her about plants, those were the only ones she ever wanted to learn about.

"They are gorgeous, but have I ever told you why I love these so much?" He had always wondered about the origins of her rosa centifolia infatuation but never asked.

"No, I'm afraid you never told me."

She took a deep breath and looked off into the clouds beginning to form. 'Uh oh,' Julian thought. 'This can't be a happy story.'

"Well, when I was young, I told my parents that the castle was too boring. The palace was barren, and I believed landscaping was the answer. So Papa decided to bring me into the village to look at flowers. I was instantly attracted to these vibrant, pink flowers and fell in love with their color. Papa thought it would be a good idea to plant them together and start a garden. The roses I picked out would be the centerpiece. Workers planted the ones around the castle, except for these in the garden. We planted them together. Being here and around rosa centifolias, I feel closer to him. I miss him so much." She began to tear up. She scolded herself, 'Good job, Anneliese. You managed to turn a romantic gesture into a sob story.'

Julian didn't know what to say. "You two were really close, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah we were," she smiled. "He was always looking out for me. One of the best things he did was hiring you. I was the loneliest eight-year-old, until you came along."

Julian shook his head. "It was a shame how he died so young. I wish I had gotten to know him better before he passed."

Anneliese just looked at the floor. "It is a shame. I think he would have enjoyed the fact that we are married now. And I just... I just wish he could meet his first grandchild," she said as she watched Julian expectantly.

Stunned and puzzled, he asked, "Wait, you're... you're pregnant?" His face lit up at his revelation.

At this point, she was beaming. "Yes," she answered.

He immediately picked her up and spun her around. "This is amazing, Anneliese! We're gonna be parents!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhhh! Not too loud! I haven't told anyone except Charlotte. No telling how many servants she told, but I want it to be a surprise. I was thinking we could announce it at the ball tomorrow night," she hushed him. However, her smile was screaming with excitement.

"Well, they won't hear this," Julian said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

A/N: Hello, this is my first real Barbie fanfic story, so any feedback in the reviews would be very helpful. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. I'm not making money from this story.

Anneliese backed away from the mirror looking at the elegant gown on her body. It was a pale pink ball gown, as always, with thin, white lace accents that shimmered in the light. The sleeves hung slightly off her shoulders and stopped around her forearms. The bodice of the dress was tight fitting; however, not tight enough to show Anneliese's slight bump. It was still too small for anyone to notice, unless they were told. However, the princess was still adamant about no one knowing or finding out her and Julian's surprise until the end of the ball. The skirt was full and, like the top, had lace to cover the infinite layers of tule underneath. She twirled in her dress and watched the white lace lift to reveal the pink material. Then, she leaned into the mirror to check her hair and makeup.

Charlotte had done a magnificent job on her hair. The blonde hair held perfect ringlets, as usual. "This is your ball. No one is going to look better," she had said. She turned the princess away from the mirror as she added numerous gems throughout her hair. When Anneliese turned back around, her blonde hair shimmered, and she was speechless. "Wow," she stated, "It looks beautiful, Charlotte! Thank you!"

Anneliese was taking a last look at her face in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, while still fixated on the mirror. This time she backed away and turned to view her profile. It was essential that her slight baby bump was hidden from view. She sucked in, sufficiently hiding the bump, and nodded, satisfied. Suddenly, there was another person in the reflection: Julian.

"Looks like I'll be sucking in all night," Anneliese said giggling. "I still can't believe there is a baby growing in me!"

"I can believe it," Julian said and grabbed Anneliese's hands. "He or she is going to have the best mother." He gave her a small peck on the cheek. Anneliese blushed.

"And he or she will have the smartest father," she responded with a smile. Anneliese was about to speak again when Charlotte entered the room.

"Excuse me, milady, but the ball will be starting very shortly and the guests cannot be left waiting. After all, you two are the main event tonight." They nodded in response, while Julian offered his arm to Anneliese. She happily intertwined her arm and they were escorted out of their room.

As they were walking through the corridors on the way to the dining hall, Anneliese was giving last minute tips and etiquette, most of which she learned as a young princess. "Remember, we are starting with dinner, so no loud side conversations or controversial conversations. We want to keep this as neutral as possible." She continued on about everything. From table manners to appropriate topics during dinner to correct ways to address the guests, Anneliese covered almost all of it by the time they entered the dining hall. Julian stared ahead, not showing any emotion. Seeing around thirty royals and nobles made Julian queasy. Anneliese squeezed his hand, "Don't worry, you got this," she whispered. 'Yeah, right,' he thought. He has very limited experience on dinners and balls, especially ones this size. He took a deep breath as two men opened the doors.

He could feel all the eyes on him. The room was silent except a few mumbles. The guests were watching like hawks, judging this new royal as he escorted Anneliese to her place at the table next to Erika and Dominick and pulled out her chair for her. It made a loud screech sound. His face turned red. Anneliese just smiled, but her eyes showed just how much she wanted to laugh. Not being raised in royalty caused Julian much distress. His emotions are always plastered on his face like it is transparent. Anneliese, on the other hand, has had years to perfect hidden emotions, so she held her composure during an awkward and embarrassing moment as this one. He quickly sat in his chair and said nothing until dinner was served.

"That was quite an entrance you made there, Julian," Erika joked.

Julian just rolled his eyes. "The first real public event, and I have already made a fool of myself."

Dominick laughed. "Don't worry, my first real ball, I tripped over a rug and pulled down the tablecloth." He sighed, "It only gets better from here."

"You're kidding, right?" Julian asked, "Weren't you raised for the dinner and ball scene?"

"Hey, everyone can make a mistake when they're nervous," Dominick shrugged.

Anneliese put a hand on his shoulder and turned to him. "Seriously, Julian. It wasn't that bad. Loud? Yes. Humiliating? No," she reassured him. While Julian felt the pressure, the guests chattered amongst themselves.

Throughout the entire dinner Julian could feel eyes on him. He could hear them whispering about him. He could read their judgmental thoughts. Of course, Julian knew this day was coming. Eventually he would have to attend his first official ball. He had previously meet with other royals, just not one hundred of them at a time. He thought it would be a breeze because he taught Anneliese basic etiquette years prior. However, Julian quickly realized teaching royalty and being royalty were two completely different realms.

As the guests were finishing the scrumptious dessert and superficial conversations, Queen Genevieve cleared her throat. Rising from her chair at the head of the table, she stated collectedly, "Excuse me, I would like to make a toast." Everyone lost interest in their cake and conversations and looked at the queen.

"We are gathered this evening to celebrate the one year anniversary of not just my daughter, Anneliese, and Julian, but also of Queen Erika and King Dominick. While the circumstances surrounding our meetings were very unfortunate and bizarre, I am very grateful for how everything fell into place. This ball is thrown in honor of their love and our kingdom's resilience. To the health of the couples and kingdoms!" The guests repeated the toast and clinked glasses before sipping. The dining room once again slipped into undistinguished talk.

Once dinner was over, the guests were escorted to the ballroom. A full orchestra was already playing soothing tunes as the dignitaries flooded into the great room. The servants had trays full of horderves on the finest silver trays. Soon the quiet, empty ballroom burst into life.

The royal hosts were the last to enter the ball room. After being announced, Julian led Anneliese into a circle created by the guests and motioned for Erika and Dominick to do the same. The music for the official first dance began. It was a soft, romantic melody. Both couples danced their way into a rhythm so that they were perfectly in sync. Soon, the partygoers were captivated by their intricate dance moves as they glided across the floor. It had been so long since Anneliese felt such joy at a ball. She always had to dance with snobby, clumsy, or downright unbearable partners. Much to her pleasure, Julian was a fine dancer. She quickly got lost in his blue eyes and he in hers. They paid barely any attention to the other royal couple.

Erika couldn't keep the heat in her cheeks or the smile on her lips. Dancing in Dominick's arms made her think of how lonely she was during her years of travel. Sure, singing across the globe was a worthwhile experience, but her mind continued to drift back to him. And now she is dancing with the man of her dreams. Her smile widened.

Both of the couples were so enamored by each other, that they barely noticed the music stopped; however, they reluctantly stopped dancing and shared the dance floor with the other guests.

A few hours into the ball, everyone was on the dance floor for a traditional dance. Moving from partner to partner, Anneliese soon danced with Dominick and Erika with Julian.

"I must say, Anneliese," Dominick began as they circled each other, "Geodes are becoming quite the fashion statement in Dulcinea. You can definitely expect more business soon."

They stopped circling and bowed. Anneliese responded with a smile, "That is fantastic to hear. Even with the influx of the kingdom's income, we are still struggling to recover the economy. Preminger practically ran the kingdom into bankruptcy with harmful policies. It's crazy to think he had been doing this for years..."

They assumed a dancing position.

"I remember the first time I met him. I thought he was such a creep," Dominick remarked with a laugh. "Crazy that we were almost married because of him."

Dominick and Anneliese laughed. While it was scary at the time, their almost-marriage was a joke to them now.

Next to them, Julian danced with Erika.

"So, how's royal life for you?" he asked mid-bow.

"Even after a year, I'm still adjusting," Erika responded with a sigh. "I just can't believe how many people are ready to do things for me all the time. And don't even get me started on the castle. I still get lost all the time." They laughed then assumed the dancing position.

"I know how you feel. Even though I lived at the castle as a tutor, there were many parts of the castle that were restricted for me. Now I have free range, a million servants, practically anything I want. It's overwhelming. Not to mention, everyone has an opinion about the princess marrying a 'mere pauper.'" He said the last part with an impersonation.

"I know! I feel like my own people hate me... but I don't let that discourage me. I always tell myself 'Dominick chose me.'" She smiled softly. "One day, we are gonna be seen as royalty, too, despite our pasts."

"You're right, one day," Julian agreed.

The guests continued switching partners and chatting away. After dancing for several minutes, the song came to an end. Julian and Anneliese met up. "Do you think now would be a good time for our announcement? The ball is about to end," Julian asked.

"Definitely! I don't know if I can keep it a secret anymore," Anneliese said giddily.

After excusing themselves from Erika and Dominick, Anneliese and Julian walked towards the orchestra on the stage. Julian signaled to hold the next song, and helped Anneliese onto the stage. Everyone looked their way.

"Hello, all. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for attending the ball tonight. I speak on behalf of myself and Julian and Queen Erika and King Dominick that we are glad you could celebrate this wonderful anniversary with us. This year has been one of the best because I have been able to spend it with the man I love. We are working together to mend a broken economy, but we also received some very exciting news. We are expecting a royal baby soon!" Anneliese announced. The guests all gasped in surprised then congratulated the expecting parents. The guests were all overjoyed; however, no one was as ecstatic as the Queen.

"Oh darling!" she rushed to them, "How could you keep this a secret from me?"

"To be fair, your majesty, I was notified only yesterday," Julian joked as he gave Anneliese a piercing glance. She simply smiled back.

"Sorry, mother," Anneliese apologized. "I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Only Charlotte knew, but of course, she told all the maids. I am just glad the news did not go past the servants." Then another voice rose above the others.

"How could you not tell me?!"

Anneliese spun around to see Erika.

"Like I told mother, I wanted to surprise everyone, and it looks like I did," she responded and nodded with a laugh.

"How far into the pregnancy are you?"

"About 10 weeks."

As the women continued to blabber on about Anneliese's pregnancy, Julian and Dominic decided to separate from their wives and discuss 'manly' matters.

Just then, a guard hurried in and whispered into the Queen's ear. Her face went pale and tight. While Julian and Dominick did not hear the guard's report, Queen Genevieve's response was quiet but clear, "Evacuate everyone and search the castle and surrounding grounds immediately."

With that, the ball ended unexpectedly early, and the guests left murmuring. Rumors were already beginning to swirl before they even left the room.

A guard escorted the royals to the throne room urgently. "What's going on?" Anneliese inquired. "Mother, please tell me everything is alright." She was trying to calm herself. She had a feeling that her worst nightmare was coming true.

"I'm sorry, darling, but Preminger has escaped the dungeons," the Queen replied, shakily. She continued to pace.

Anneliese's vision started to close in. The tight corset was not helping. 'This can't be happening,' she thought. Her balance was deteriorating. Julian was trying to steady her, calm her down. But she couldn't hear anything. She felt like she was trapped underwater, unable to catch her breath. Then everything went black as she felt herself fall backwards.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I am still new to fanfic writing, so reviews would be very helpful! I'm sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. It's the end of school, so I should be able to write and upload more! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. I'm not making money from this story.

Julian paced outside the door, his thoughts swirling around in his head. Anneliese, the baby, Preminger. They all screamed for his attention. His pacing quickened with the passing minutes. He was brought back to reality when he heard the door open to reveal the doctor.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the doctor greeted with a bow.

"Good morning," Julian responded anxiously. "How... how is she?"

"Well, she is still sleeping, but I believe that she should be waking up very shortly. Remember, she is just unconscious from shock." Clearly, the news of Preminger's escape was traumatic for the princess. While the doctor's confidence was somewhat reassuring, Julian was still very on edge about Anneliese's condition.

"But you said the same thing last night. Is there any way to wake her? Is the baby going to be alright?" He was already imagining the worst scenarios.

"I'm afraid I don't have any antidotes of tonics to give her. She must wake up on her own, Your Highness. Fortunately, this will not cause any harm to the princess or the child."

"Thank you, doctor." And with that, the elderly man started to walk down the hall, while Julian opened the door slowly.

When he walked in, Anneliese was still on the plush bed, tucked underneath an endless amount of blankets. She had a strong calm aura surrounding her, the strongest in the past year. The corners of her mouth formed a very slight smile. Her golden hair cascaded across the pillow, and she looked like an angel.

Julian knelt next to the bed and started stroking her hair. He found much comfort in being by her side. "If you can hear me, please wake up, Anneliese. I love you," he whispered near her ear. He planted a kiss on her lips and waited a moment before standing up. He walked out of the room, pausing a moment to watch her from afar.

There was not a clear destination as Julian meandered through the maze-like castle hallways. He continued walking and walking and walking, hoping it would clear his cluttered mind.

Across the castle, the queen was sitting at the desk in her study. Her head was in her hands, eyes closed in mixture of frustration and worry. What was she going to do? She sent out multiple search parties the night before, but none had returned with promising findings. In fact, no one had found anything. How does someone simply disappear that quickly? She took a deep breath.

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock on the door. Gathering her thoughts and displaying her emotionless mask, she responded calmly, "Come in."

The door opened and two guards walked in. One was the head of security Alexander and the other was second in command Francis. They were both slightly out of breath from, what appeared to be, a very brisk walk. The guests bowed hastily when they got to the front of the queen's desk.

"Any news?" the queen asked hopefully.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Alexander responded. "We found this in Preminger's cell. It hints at a potential plot of his. We believe it is important for you to read it yourself before we discuss the matter any further." Francis handed Queen Genevieve a folded note. She opened it warily and immediately recognized the handwriting. The flowing loops and perfect penmanship. It was definitely his.

"And where exactly did you find this?" the queen asked as she began to read the letter. Queen Genevieve gathered that it was found on the bed in his cell. A place where guards would obviously find it, so it was meant to be collected and read. But she barely paid attention to the rest of the response as she read further into the letter. At the end, she gasped and dropped it on the desk. Her surprise morphed into anger and determination.

"I need more castle guards at every gate and hallway. More village patrols also need to be set up immediately. There must be no way for him to enter our lives ever again!"

"We have already heightened security, but I will see to it that they are doubled, Your Majesty," Alexander responded with a bow. He left the room and the queen with Francis on his heels.

Once they were gone, Queen Genevieve read the letter to herself again.

"This is not good-bye. I shall return. You all ruined my lives, so I must return the favor. Mark my words, I will be back and this time, I am not leaving without a certain, young royal. How can I refuse?"

The queen hadn't noticed the tears beginning to stream down her face until one drop hit the paper. How was she going to tell Anneliese and Julian that Preminger was after their child?

Julian's aimless walk brought him to the garden filled with Anneliese and her father's roses. Just a few days ago, he and Anneliese celebrated their anniversary. It was also when he found out he was going to be a father. At the time, Julian felt overwhelmed, but as the shock was beginning to wear off, he was becoming very excited. He stood in the gazebo thinking about his own father.

Julian was determined to be a better father than his own. He can still hear the degrading comments hurled at him as a child. His father, Marcus, was not supportive in his studies, but Julian laughed. Marcus wanted him the learn the family trade of carpentry, but look where his intellect got him. Julian was determined to be the supportive father that he never had.

He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. So many problems with so little time.

He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that Julian didn't see Queen Genevieve walk up to the bench.

"Uh, Julian. I didn't expect to find you here," the queen said, making Julian jump. Immediately, she apologized for startling him.

"It's fine," he replied, "I'm just... thinking."

"This used to be one of my favorite places to think, surrounded by nature. Well, at least before Nicolas died. What were you thinking about?" the queen asked as she sat next to him on the bench.

"Well, lots of things. I was trying to create solutions for problems across the kingdom. You know, the economy is still unhealthy and tensions are building at the border." The queen laughed at her son-in-law.

"You don't have to lie to me, Julian. I know exactly what, I mean who, you were thinking about because I've been thinking a lot about him lately, as well."

He sighed. "The mystery bothers me. We don't know how he escaped, where he is, or what he wants. Have there been any notable developments?"

The queen looked forward and sighed thinking of the note in her pocket and what it would mean to the expecting parents. She hadn't planned on telling Julian or Anneliese about Preminger's threat this early in the pregnancy. She still didn't even know when she was going to tell them, for that matter. In the end, she decided that Julian needed to know.

"Um, I don't know how to say this," she started as she looked at Preminger's folded note that she had taken out of her pocket. Her hands began to shake very slightly. She found it hard to form the right words. "The guards found this in Preminger's cell this morning. I was going to wait awhile before giving it to you, but I think... I think you should read it now."

He took the note, unfolded it, and began reading. Queen Genevieve studied his face as he read it. He kept his composure on the outside, but she could see his insides were in a state of turmoil. She was right. Even in the open, Julian felt that the sky was closing in.

He was in absolute shock. It was a few seconds before he was able to close his mouth and peel his eyes from the letter. "Wow, he... he wants our baby? How are we going to tell Anneliese? We've been trying to have a baby for months now. He can't get away with this." He let out an exasperated breath and he could feel heat rushing to his face. Anneliese would be absolutely devastated. He stood up and started pacing in an effort to calm himself down. As always, it was a fruitless attempt.

Keeping a close eye on Julian walking from one bush to the other, the queen explained, "I have already sent out search parties and increased security around the castle and village. As for my poor Anneliese, I don't know when we should tell her." The queen gazed at the mountains on the horizon as if they had all the answers.

Julian put his head in his hands when he finally sat down. From that position, he said, "I don't know when we should tell her. All I know is that it will break her heart when we do." A solemn silence fell upon them.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," the queen blurted, tears in her eyes. "I should've been more careful of Preminger's imprisonment. Now my grandchild is in danger." She felt the weight of the situation on her.

Julian quickly responded, "No one is blaming you or is going to blame you for any of this. We all thought it was best to keep him in our dungeons in order to keep an eye on him. It was all of our faults. I do not blame you."

The queen simply nodded, still unconvinced.

Julian continued, "As far as Anneliese is concerned, I don't know when we should tell her. It would probably be best to wait until she is fully recovered at least, but I want to tell her when it is the right time. Whenever that may be."

"Did the doctor ever say when she will wake up?"

"He believes she will gain consciousness at some point today," he said with a sigh, "but he also said that she would wake up last night."

Suddenly, a servant appeared in the archway. "Excuse me, Your Majesty," she said, "You are being requested in the throne room for the council meeting."

The queen shook her head as she stood up. "There is no escape," she tried to say under her breath, however, Julian's chuckle indicated he had heard her. "Uh, Julian, please notify me immediately when Anneliese wakes up. Thank you." With a genuine smile, she was whisked away as usual leaving Julian on the garden bench.

Queen Genevieve wished she was still in the garden during the council meeting. There were so many other issues of actual importance to solve. She hated all the pompous aristocrats yelling over each other. Today's topic: land feuds. Lord Isaac and Lord Timothy argued over a thirty foot change in land boundary for forty-five minutes. Not to mention Lords Erik and Joseph's debacle over a twenty yard strip of unclaimed land in between their properties. That one lasted for a whole hour. Needless to say, she was grateful when it was all over.

Of course, she was not able to enjoy any alone time before a guard walked into the throne room. The queen acknowledged his bow when he approached her. "Have you found anything?" she asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but all the tips we received lead us to dead ends," the guard reported. "We are quickly running out of options." He looked discouraged and dejected.

Queen Genevieve stood taller. "He must be found. Keep listening and searching until we find him. He has to be somewhere." She took a deep breath. "Preminger has made an explicit threat on a member of the royal family. You will and must locate him. Do you understand?" The queen had an unusually harsh tone. She was known for kindness as well as being a very fair ruler. That is until her family or people are in danger.

"As you wish your highness," he said with a bow before leaving.

After the guard left, Queen Genevieve slumped into her throne and turned her head to Charlotte, who had heard the entire conversation and now finding interest in the floor. She quickly started apologizing when she felt the queen's gaze fall upon her. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I should leave now. That wasn't my conversation to hear and -"

"Please don't leave," the queen interrupted. "I need your advice."

"This isn't my place. I'm... I'm just a maid." Charlotte blushed, but the queen's expectant look intensified.

"An outsider's opinion is usually the best. I have learned that over the years. So tell me, when should I tell Anneliese about Preminger's plot?"

Charlotte cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. "What plot?" she asked, clearly lying.

"Oh please, Charlotte, I know the maids know everything," the queen responded with a laugh.

"Alright, if you really want to know." She shifted her weight before speaking again. "I think you shouldn't tell the princess at all... or at least not until the baby is born. She has wanted a child since the day she was married. I don't know if she could handle Preminger's plan. Of course, she is already uneasy with him on the loose, but I believe she would lose her sanity if her baby is in danger. I mean, it's all she ever talks about." Charlotte rolled her eyes with a smile and looked at her feet awaiting the queen's response.

"Interesting," the queen stated as she pondered the idea.

"That baby is her life, your majesty."

"Thank you, Charlotte. And for your information, we see you more than just a maid. Good night." The queen smiled at her. It was true. Charlotte had been working at the castle since she was a teenager and is most trusted among all the servants. She was more like a daughter to her than a worker.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will see you tomorrow," she said with a bow.

As the heavy doors closed, the queen was finally alone with only her thoughts.

A/N: Hello again! Like always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story! Please leave any feedback bc that would help me out a ton! Oh, and while you're reading this, please check out my barbie movie blog on tumblr (bubblybarbie)! Thanks, y'all are da bombs ;)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. I'm not making money from this story.

Julian stayed sitting on the garden bench for a few minutes after the queen was whisked away. While his talk with the queen had calmed a few of his nerves, he still felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by adjusting to royal life and expecting a baby and Anneliese's coma-like state and Preminger's escape. Which brings him to the final installment in the story: Preminger threatening their unborn child. Anneliese has to know. Or does she? How will she be able to handle it? He stayed sitting, thinking, worrying.

Frustrated with the lack of answers, Julian stood up to leave the garden. However, before he left, he picked a pink rose. He went inside the castle with the rose in his hand. Even though his appetite was barely existent, he sat at the large dining room. Defeated, he sighed and put the rose next to him on the table. He wanted to discuss the plan for locating Preminger and securing the royal premises with Queen Genevieve, but when Julian asked one of the workers, she said that the council meeting was still in session. He ate a few bites, but couldn't finish the roasted chicken he had been served. After thanking the chefs, he walked to Anneliese's room with the rose.

When he opened the door, she was still in her peaceful slumber. Julian walked over to his beautiful wife's side with the rose behind his back, as if she could have seen it.

"Hello my sweet Anneliese, please wake up. We all need you. I need you," he said with tears beginning to form in his eyes. Her absence was beginning to take a toll on him, the queen, and the staff. He pushed a stray ringlet of her golden hair behind her ear and left the rose next to her on the bed. Even though she was pale, her cheeks matched the color of the rose. He gave her another glance before standing up. Right before he turned around, movement caught his eye. Julian quickly turned around and knelt by Anneliese's side. He grabbed her hand, waiting hopefully for another movement. Suddenly, she opened her deep blue eyes and stared at Julian. Her face was very groggy and stoic. He continued to look at her expectantly. Expectant of what? He wasn't quite sure. Anything would be progress at this point.

"Jul... Julian?" she whispered as if in a confused daze. A wave of relief crashed onto Julian.

"Yes, I'm right here, Anneliese," replied Julian. He kissed her cold hands. "I'm so glad you're awake! Eliza, can you fetch the doctor please?" The maid quickly left the room to find the doctor. He would have notified the queen also, but she was still in one of those monotonous council meetings.

Julian felt sorry for the queen. She cared for her daughter so much, but she always responded when duty calls. Anneliese is a lot like her mother: kind, generous, and fair. He could see how much it hurt her to not spend more time with her daughter.

The doctor eventually entered the room, delighted to see his royal patient sitting up and talking with her husband. After a thorough inspection, the doctor declared that there was no concern to her or the child's health, but he quickly added that she will be very tired and shouldn't push herself. "Rest is the best medicine, your highness," he concluded, "Get good sleep tonight, and I will see you tomorrow." He left the room, leaving the couple alone; however, they were quickly interrupted. Julian sighed. "Never time to be alone," He muttered after someone knocked. "Come in."

A palace guard opened the door and walked briskly to the royals. "Good afternoon, your highnesses," he said with a bow. "I'm glad that you are awake princess. The queen has requested to speak to Julian." Julian started walking to go with the guard. When he turned around to look at Anneliese, she gave him a small nod. It was her way of saying 'It's okay, I'll be fine.' Then, he turned around and followed the guard into the throne room.

The queen was sitting on her throne deep in thought before she saw the two men. She stood up and acknowledged the guards bow. "Thank you, Gregory. Hello Julian, how is she?" she asked hesitantly, scared of the answer.

"She actually woke up about an hour ago. I didn't want to interrupt your meeting. I know how much you love listening to those privileged men yelling at each other," Julian joked. The queen giggled.

"It would have been a shame," the queen said facetiously. "But I called for you to continue our discussion about Preminger and his plan. I was thinking of creating an investigative team of officials to gather information about Preminger and his plot. Then, the guards can arrest him based on the findings. Would you be interested in acting as the head officer of this investigation? I completely understand if you do not want to participate. I know it is very personal." She watched Julian's face as he pondered his response. But he didn't need to think too hard.

"While it may be very personal, I want to be in charge of the investigation. It may be hard emotionally, but I want to be have a role in organizing developments. Thank you," he told Queen Genevieve.

"I hoped you would accept the position. I know that with you on the team, Preminger has nowhere to hide," she said with a smile, trying to be confident. She had a very deep respect for her son-in-law and was proud of his adjustment to royal duties. They continued to discuss different approaches to locate the escapee as they walked back to Anneliese's room.

Anneliese was catching up on all the gossip with Charlotte. She was surprised how many rumors were circulating within two days of the interrupted ball.

"I've heard all kinds of stories in the village, milady," Charlotte began. "Some believe that someone became so ill that everyone decided to leave, others say that there were too many unwanted guests, so the royals dismissed all the guests. And the craziest involve things like dragons and witches."

"Has anyone guessed correctly?" Anneliese asked timidly. She knew that it would spark a fear epidemic across the kingdom if people discovered Preminger escaped. They were just as scared as she was.

"Well, only very few theorized that a prisoner escaped. They did not name anyone specific," Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know if they are unsure which prisoner or they just don't want to face the possibility. But many people think that it is very far off."

"I guess it's better that they don't know," Anneliese sighed. "Do you know where Erika and Dominick are staying in the castle?"

"They went back to Dulcinea to prepare defenses and search parties. They wanted to bid you goodbye, but you were still asleep."

"I completely understand. Can you bring my stationery and pens? I'm going to start drafting a letter to them."

But before she could start writing, there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Julian and the queen. Before Anneliese could say anything, Queen Genevieve rushed to her and asked her how she was feeling. She was clearly relieved that her daughter was awake.

The princess laughed. "I'm feeling much better, mother," she replied.

"I'm so sorry I have not been able to see you sooner, darling. I've been very, uh, busy."

"You haven't missed much. I've been catching up on rest. Any new developments about Preminger?"

The queen and Julian quickly glanced at each other, which Anneliese saw as odd. "I'm afraid not," she lied. "But I have ordered more guards around the castle premises and around the village."

"Excuse me, Your Highnesses. Can I get you all anything?" Charlotte asked.

"A water with lemon would be lovely," Anneliese said.

"And a cup of tea, please," the queen stated.

"I'm fine," Julian responded. With that, Charlotte left with a bow.

"I just don't understand how he escaped," Anneliese stated in disbelief.

"I've been thinking about it," Julian responded. "He must have inside contacts and spies."

"I've also given it a lot of thought, and it is very unsettling to know that someone we trust is betraying us," the queen stated.

"I say we avoid this subject for now," Anneliese suggested. "Why don't we just have a nice conversation that doesn't involve him?"

"That sounds like a great idea," the queen replied.

Charlotte entered a few minutes later with water and tea for the royals. They were discussing the princess's pregnancy. The queen had the princess laughing at all the pregnancy stories. Charlotte smiled to herself as she passed out the drinks because the queen and the princess were bonding. Both were always so busy with their duties that it was rare for them to just talk. It was refreshing to see, yet she had to admit it was getting late. She hated to mention the time, but the queen has a very busy day tomorrow. She was adamant about getting getting plenty of rest.

"Excuse me, You Majesty," Charlotte interrupted, "It is getting very late, and I know you wanted plenty of rest for your day tomorrow."

Charlotte felt terrible as the queen's smile faded and eyes dimmed. With a sigh, she stood up. "Charlotte is right, I have to make official statements and other matters to attend to. I will see you in the morning, darling. I love you," she said before leaving with Charlotte to her bed chamber.

Anneliese was very understanding of the situation. She knew her rest was coming soon also, for her day tomorrow was a big one, too. She wanted to appear at her mother's side for the statements.

"I love you, too, mother," she replied, thankful for the strong relationship with her mother. There were some good things that occurred from Preminger's fiasco last year. She met two very dear friends, married her best friend, and healed a strained relationship with her mother. She was never the same after the king's death when Anneliese was young. The queen occupied herself in her duties to cope with the loss. Unfortunately, this meant sacrificing time with a growing Anneliese. However, they are now taking the time to mend the gaps from years of grief.

Julian got ready for bed, and laid next to his wife. They chatted for a few minutes, but both were rather exhausted. Julian was about to mention the note but stopped himself when Anneliese's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Julian, we need baby names! This is one of the funnest parts of the pregnancy. It has to be a good one. He or she is the heir, and names make a big impression."

"I think you mean 'most fun'. A princess should always use proper grammar and refrain from creating words," he replied with a wink.

The princess rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Once a tutor, always a tutor."

Many names circulated, and they were able to narrow it down to a name for each gender. For a prince, Nicolas James; For a princess, Adeline Genevieve. The child will be named after their royal grandparents: King Nicolas and Queen Genevieve.

"Good night, Anneliese," Julian said as he turned to his wife and kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Julian," she responded sleepily. "The baby will have the best father."

"And the most beautiful and intelligent and caring mother," he responded and kissed her growing stomach then her lips. They slept well that night.

When Anneliese woke up the next day, the sun was already up to greet her, but Julian was not on the other side of the bed. She immediately looked at the clock. It read 10:00. She had slept in today. Before panicking, she saw a note left behind on Julian's pillow. It read, "Sleep is the best medicine. See you later." What was she going to do? Stay in bed? Just sit around? Anneliese didn't think so. She felt fine. In fact, she felt completely rested, which was a first. She slowly got out of bed and dressed herself. By notifying the maids, she would be sending up a flare of unwanted attention. She stood for a moment, not knowing what to do. How would she know what free time is? Normally, by this time of day, she has mountains of paperwork and speeches in need of her attention. After eating a scrumptious breakfast of eggs and sausage in the dining hall, she began to wander around the castle.

As a child, this was one of her favorite things to do. When her parents were busy and before she had a tutor, she would occupy herself by attempting to navigate the maze that was the castle. There was so much to explore, and her curiosity was too strong to contain the princess in her own wing. Before long, she was in a vaguely familiar hall. She was racking her mind of what was in this hall when she saw the door.

It was a tall oak door, like the rest down the hall, except it had purple designs around the borders. A discolored somewhat-squared shape was all that remained of a name plaque. Her mouth dropped open and she took a step back. This was Preminger's chamber. Next to her mother's study for easy access. Even without seeing his name on the door, this place still gave her the chills.

Her thoughts were interrupted by low, indistinguishable voices. As quietly as possible, Anneliese crept closer to the source of the sounds: her mother's study.

As she got closer to the cracked door, she identified the voices as her mother and Julian. It was obvious that the conversation was classified. Their voices were barely audible. 'What could they possibly be talking about?' she thought as she moved in closer. Finally, when she was within inches of the slightly ajar door, she listened closely to the conversation.

"I just don't know if we should tell her at all," Julian said, "What if she can't handle it?"

"We can't just not tell her that she and the baby are in danger," her mother replied, worry clear in her voice. She could picture the room. Her mother pacing, and her husband sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"But she is already discussing baby names, she would be absolutely devastated. We need to wait longer. She's still recovering, and I can't break her heart when she is in this condition."

"Julian, Anneliese needs to know about Preminger's plot," Queen Genevieve said in a stern tone, "And if you don't tell her, I will. It's... it's for the best."

Anneliese gasped louder than she had wanted. It broke the silence of the hallway. She froze, hoping the sound did not travel into the study.

Preminger? What can't she handle? Why are they waiting to tell her? All the questions made her head spin. She reached out, feeling for something steady. If to make things worse, Julian and the queen ran into the hallway, proving her worst fear. "Oh my, Anneliese what are you doing out of bed without assistance? You know you are still weak," Julian said when he saw his wife in the hallway. He couldn't believe she was out of bed. He prayed that she didn't hear very much of the conversation.

"Oh darling, you know what the doctor said: rest is the best medicine," her mother added. When Anneliese clearly wasn't buying it, they lead her out of the hallway into the study.

Anneliese sat in a padded leather chair in front of her mother's desk, ready for answers. Instead, she was the one that broke the awkward silence.

"What plot do I need to know about?" she asked, wanting a straightforward answer to her straightforward question. Julian and Queen Genevieve exchanged glances, then looked back at Anneliese. Her face showed a twisted mix of anger, sadness, and betrayal. Julian closed the door, while the queen sat at her desk.

'What are they hiding?' Anneliese thought to herself.

"I want to know the truth," Anneliese added after looking at both her mother and husband. Queen Genevieve nodded to Julian. It was Julian who spoke first.

"How much did you hear?" he asked wearily. He didn't want to frighten her by saying too much. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to tell her the whole plot. Hopefully, she would be spared.

She sat down and said she only heard them discuss when to tell her about Preminger's plot. "What is he planning now?" she asked anxiously. "Why did I ever think he would just run away quietly?"

Queen Genevieve put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We were all foolish. I should have exiled him, instead of throwing him in our own dungeons, waiting for him to rot. I guess I just wanted to keep an eye on him," the queen ranted. "And look where that's got us..." She sighed, then continued, "We found a note left in his cell when you were unconscious. It is with the investigative team right now."

She hesitated and didn't want to go on. Queen Genevieve looked at Julian expectantly.

He continued, "It basically said that he is coming back. And he mentions that he will be taking someone with him. The youngest royal, to be exact."

The color drained from Anneliese's face. She muttered "no" repeatedly with her head in her hands. That monster! She tried to hold the tears at first, then she couldn't stop them anymore.

"Anneliese, I am so, so sorry," her mother tried to comfort her. She put her hand in her shoulder to let the princess know that she was always there for her. How do you comfort someone in this situation? The queen began to tear up as well.

"Look at me," Julian said as he put his fingers under her chin and moved her face towards his. "We have increased the castle, village, and royal protection. We are still sending search parties, and whatever they find goes straight to the investigative team, of which I am the head. Anneliese, we are going to seize him before he ever gets close to you and the baby. I will never let it happen." Anneliese nodded but looked back at the ground. Julian got her attention again.

"Hey, we are going to be okay," he said with a smile. If only he believed it himself.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while! I hope it was worth the wait! Feedback is always welcome! Thank you for reading and stay tuned ;)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. I'm not making money from this story.

The tears continued to stream down the princess's face as she abruptly stood up. Ignoring her husband and mother's attempts to comfort her, she swiftly walked out the room for some fresh air. Queen Genevieve and Julian called for her to come back. The queen began to leave the room after her daughter, but Julian stopped her. Anneliese needed space. He told the nearest guard to follow her without interference.

Brisk walking turned into jogging which turned into running. The sound of her name eventually faded, until the only sound Anneliese heard was the clicking of her shoes on the hard marble floor. The princess never ran from her royal duties, but all of this wasn't her royal duty. It wasn't her royal duty to be threatened. It wasn't her royal duty to be frightened for not only her life but her child's as well. It wasn't her duty.

So she ran.

She ran until she came to a dead end in her room. She was breathing hard and her muscles ached. The mountains greeted her as she walked onto the balcony. The princess took deep breaths. Her balcony had always been a place of comfort. When she felt confined and claustrophobic in the palace, she found refuge here. It had the best view of the village from anywhere in the castle, and she loved to watch people going to and fro, imagining what they were doing and yearning to be with them. Completely free of royal duties for just one day would be blissful. No monotonous royal banquets, frivolous etiquette classes, or boring council meetings. Her eyes fell on the busy people at the market. With the prosperous geode industry, the village economy continued to flourish. And she even began visiting the market on a weekly basis to monitor the progress. Anneliese was always excited for her weekly excursion from palace life. She looked at the minuscule villagers again. Anneliese wondered what they were buying. Who were they buying it for? If she was down there, what would she buy?

However, now it was different. Today, the thought didn't bring her peace or comfort. She would never get to visit the market now, even with her cape, because it was too risky. Today, they didn't bring her solace, she was jealous of them. Jealous of their ignorance and sense of security. She continued watching them in envy as her tears stopped flowing and eventually dried.

"I figured I would find you here." Anneliese turned around to face her husband with his arms open. She quickly (and in a very unladylike fashion) threw herself in his arms. A few minutes passed and neither said a word. Anneliese didn't mind. She felt a sense of security in Julian's embrace.

"Why does it have to be like this, Julian?" she asked. "Why us? We have been trying to have children for a year, and now, we might... we might... lose the baby." Her body racked with sobs again, and Julian pulled her closer.

"Oh Anneliese, I wish I had the answers, but I... I don't know. I don't know how he escaped and I can only guess why he is coming back," Julian began, "The only thing I do know is that he will not harm our baby. I am sure of it."

"I love you so much," Anneliese's muffled voice came out from his shoulder. He smiled.

"I love you too, both of you," Julian replied as he kissed Anneliese and then her slight bump.

Later that afternoon, Anneliese picked up the quill at her desk and began writing, more like venting, to her dear friend, who seemed even farther that the one hundred and fifty miles that separated their kingdoms. She felt isolated, with Julian and her mother only focusing on the investigation leaving her with Charlotte most of the day. Not to mention the four (not so inconspicuous) guards stationed by her balcony and door, leaving her trapped, with not privacy. Anneliese understood that the guards were a necessity and never complained, but they were a constant reminder of what could happen at any second.

Before writing her first words, Charlotte weakly attempted a conversation. While Anneliese loved Charlotte, the maid had definitely been acting different these days. Very superficial and careful. Careful to not to break the emotionally fragile princess. While she had a good listening ear, the princess could never trust if Charlotte's answers came from the heart. Anneliese dipped the sharp tip of the quill into the ink and let the words flow.

"Dear Erika,

Sorry, I couldn't bid you goodbye for your journey home. It was an unexpected and very unwanted surprise. At the time, Preminger's escape was the worst thing imaginable. So many emotions running that night that my body couldn't handle. From the excitement of our announcement to the tragic end of the ball. I still feel conflicted. My reaction that night still haunts me. Being raised as a royal, I have suppressed my emotions on a daily basis from the time I began understanding what I feel. That has always been the key to control: understanding what emotion I am experiencing. That night I had no control of the mountains of excitement and valleys of despair. I still feel that way... especially now. However, I don't confide this in anyone because I already feel like a burden to them. That's why I'm writing to you. I hope you can visit quite soon to bring some life back into the castle after this morning's tragic news.

After waking up this morning, I decided to stroll around the castle, hoping to find emotional solace somewhere. However, I only found more turmoil. I ended up by my mother's study where I overheard Julian and Mother discussing something I shouldn't know about. Even worse, it involved Preminger. My heart sank when they caught me outside. Then they explained the entire situation. I wish they hadn't, but they obliged to my urging. I hope you're sitting down right now because this is, well, you'll see.

Apparently the guards found a note left by Preminger in his cell. It revealed his plot for revenge. He is coming back! And he is coming for my baby!

Oh, Erika! I don't know how to describe the anguish I felt, and continue to feel hours later! I don't understand how someone could be such a monster! I'm trying and am still trying to keep my composure, but it's hard. This is a direct threat to the baby and my own health.

I wish you were here. I am alone with only my feelings. Hope you can visit soon.

From a girl like you,

Anneliese

Two weeks passed with no leads on Preminger and tensions were were strung high. It was eating Julian up how the guards continued coming up short of clues and answers. "We can't draw conclusions without clues," he muttered to himself. He didn't blame the guards, at least not entirely. Preminger was a cunning fox that tricked all of them the last time, including the royals. Anneliese was just as worried as ever. She tried to remain calm but found that was hard with full time security for her and the baby. The lack of privacy continued to drive her to insanity.

However, she understood it was for the best. The best for the baby. The best for the royal family. And above all, the best for the kingdom. It was her duty to keep this baby safe. And duty came before anything else.

Anneliese couldn't wait for Erika to visit. According to her letter, she should be arriving later that week, given no delays. To Anneliese, those few days felt like an eternity as she continued suppressing the emotions when they threatened to explode.

Julian and Genevieve met the guests in the throne room early in the morning. The sun hadn't fully risen in the sky, yet. Anneliese was still asleep, and the doctor ordered that she was to wake up naturally. She needed all the rest she could get.

"Good morning, Erika," Julian said, "I'm so glad you made it here safely. Anneliese really needs your help."

"I wish I could have been here sooner. Dom and I feel so terrible for leaving after the ball in such a hurry. And her letter broke my heart," Erika replied, looking to her husband for reassurance.

"When we returned to Dulcinea, I immediately sent out additional search parties and upgraded our security, as well. He isn't going to get far."

"We completely understand. It all happened so quickly, but we are trying to come back to our senses now," Julian replied.

"Erika, I would love to treat you to tea after getting settled in your quarters. Charlotte, will you take our guests to their room, please?" the queen asked.

"Yes, your majesty," the maid replied before leading the royal guests down the maze of hallways.

After settling into their guest suite, Erika met Genevieve for tea in the courtyard, while Dominick and Julian were in the library discussing 'manly' matters.

The sun had almost fully emerged from behind the mountains, and Erika and Genevieve were sipping their tea out the beautiful porcelain tea cups listening to the birds chirp. It was the epitome of a perfect spring day.

"What a lovely day," Erika said after the first sip of her hot chamomile tea. While she was expecting another somewhat-superficial comment about the weather, the queen decided to take the discussion a different route.

"Erika, I don't think I ever properly thanked you for helping save Anneliese. Between your singing tour and the double wedding, I was never able to personally thank you," Queen Genevieve said. Erika could see the genuine gratitude in her eyes.

Erika smiled as she replied, "I'm sorry I had to impersonate Anneliese and that you found out about it. I saw the pain it caused you at the time."

Queen Genevieve took Erika's hand in hers and looked her directly in the eye. "You saved my daughter's life. While your plan did not happen as expected, Anneliese is alive, and I gained another daughter," the queen said with tears brimming in her eyes. Erika had never seen the queen cry which made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but Genevieve's words put the young monarch at ease.

Ever since Preminger's scheme, Erika carried guilt for her failed impersonation of Anneliese. The queen's despaired and drained countenance etched into her brain. Even though she didn't know the woman very well at the time, Erika felt responsible for her grief. Upon overhearing of the supposed fatal mine collapse from the dungeon guards, Erika almost went insane. Queen Genevieve had suffered losing her daughter, not once, but twice.

Despite the queen accepting her into the family like a second daughter, Erika had always left some distance due to her sense of guilt. Now, that wall came crashing down.

Erika was speechless as she stood up to embrace the queen. Erika felt like she had seen an entirely different side of the queen. Her personal side. The young monarch felt closer to Queen Genevieve than ever.

"And I gained a mother," she whispered back.

However, in the royal library, Julian and Dominick were discussing problems at the borders.

"How was the border security?" asked Julian, deep in thought. Time was running out. "The more time that passes means the more time he has to run."

"Very tight, so there is no way he could leave your country now. However, I saw an increased number of bandits along the trail. Of course, this time I made sure we brought extra security with the threat on our hands," Dominick replied. "But, we were very, uh, anxious crossing the mountains, especially Erika since we sometimes have to make frequent stops for her carriage-sickness. They are known to hide there, so we couldn't afford to stop as often for her. It was quite the carriage ride here..."

Julian sat deep in thought. Dominick could see the clockwork in his head ticking precisely.

He finally spoke, "If you were a bandit, what could the government give you for your allegiance?"

Dominick thought it was a strange question, but answered it anyway. "I would, uh, want immunity from the law... and probably a monetary incentive, too." He looked expectantly at the former tutor for a reason behind such an interesting question.

"My biggest concern in our search at this point is that Preminger has already made it outside the border and currently hiding in the mountains while his henchmen are doing all the work. My men can only do so much, and, well, he isn't exactly a dumb criminal. He is methodical, cunning, and patient. He might run at the mere sight or sound of our guards. Royal bandits, on the other hand, cover more ground and in an inconspicuous way. With their help, we might find him."

"It would definitely catch him off guard, but bandits are unpredictable," Dominick said thinking out loud. "A safer option would be disguising your men as bandits." Julian chuckled at his friend's suggestion.

"What?" Dominick asked indignantly.

Julian couldn't hold his smile in. "You and your disguises." At this, both men began laughing, laughing the stress away.

Anneliese woke up and saw the sun had already taken its place high in the cloudless sky. She sat up and stretched in her empty bed. Mid-stretch, her blue eyes shot open as she remembered that her dear friend was coming into town today. She excitedly called out for Charlotte to help get her ready.

"Good morning, milady," Charlotte greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"I had trouble going to sleep, but I eventually fell into a nice rest. Is Erika here yet?" the princess replied, feeling like a child on Christmas Day.

"Yes, milady. Her and King Dominick arrived about an hour ago. Erika and your mother are having tea in the courtyard as we speak. What oils would you like in your bath today?" the maid asked.

"Hm, magnolia oils, please," Anneliese responded, as she began to eat her breakfast in bed.

A few minutes later, Charlotte exited the bathroom and said, "The bath is ready when you are, your highness."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Anneliese said as the maid bowed before leaving.

While Anneliese loved sitting in a hot bath for as long as possible, she could hardly contain her excitement for seeing her friend again. There was so much to catch up on, since the last visit ended so abruptly.

After her short bath, Anneliese found Erika and her mother, as well as Julian and Dominick, chatting. She smiled. Despite all of the turmoil in her life, Anneliese was surrounded by some amazing people. Erika saw her first, a bright smile on her face.

"It's about time," Erika joked, "You almost missed the muffins."

Erika stood up from her chair and hugged her good friend. Dominick stood up and kissed her hand. "Good morning," Anneliese greeted them. Julian helped her into her chair to his right, next to Erika.

Despite the eggs she had eaten in bed before her bath, Anneliese was hungry at the sight of the muffins.

"Wow, these muffins look delicious," Anneliese remarked as she grabbed one.

"Of course they do, Gertrude made them," Julian said. Anneliese was in heaven.

"I just wish I could get a hold of that recipe!" Anneliese exclaimed, practically inhaling the pastry. To the others' surprise, she ate two more.

"Woah, you should slow down!" Julian exclaimed, chuckling. Anneliese shot him a playful, yet murderous look.

"Remember, I'm eating for two now," she remarked.

Erika laughed. "I really hope the baby likes blueberry muffins," she said, joining in on the fun. "Speaking of which, how is the pregnancy going?"

Julian and Dominick looked at each other from across the table, reading each others' thoughts. 'What is it with women and having to know every pregnancy detail?' Even Queen Genevieve began answering and asking questions. Julian understands that it is a happy occasion, but do women really need to know every moment, feeling, thought, and symptom over nine months?

Anneliese continued talking about finally entering the second trimester and having a noticeable bump. Of course, she could always see it, but now she could barely hide it by sucking in. She rejoiced at the gradually diminishing morning sickness that began around two weeks prior. That is the only thing about the pregnancy she was not enjoying. Or maybe the second to worst thing behind thinking of her baby's potential fate, but she kept this thought to herself, not wanting to kill the happy mood of the little reunion.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for the long wait, but here is my Christmas gift to all of you lovely fanfic readers :)


End file.
